


My Prince in Shining White Armour

by Tanbinokami



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Dorian is a lusty man, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, a bit of angst, lonely nights, more tags will follow, past Dorian/Rilienus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanbinokami/pseuds/Tanbinokami
Summary: After the fallout with his father Dorian developes a crush on a handsome character in a novel.





	1. A Novel by Varric Tethras

Ever since he had run from his father and his attempt to change his son, Dorian had felt unable to trust anyone. The clever smile that usually decorated his handsome face had vanished as the young mage spent days and nights alone with only his own thoughts as company and the memories that haunted him. He had been rejected and betrayed. 

First his mentor had joined this strange new cult and arguing about the dangers of time magic had become more and more pointless. Alexius could not be trusted any longer. He had become beyond reasoning and as much as he hated leaving Felix behind Dorian had returned back home where he had almost found happiness.

For once in his life he had allowed himself to follow his heart and before he knew it had fallen in love with his Rilienus, his beautiful, gentle Rilienus. And all it had brought him was pain and an endless well of piercing sadness in his heart. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He had been so sure Rilienus had felt the same way for him and yet he had curshed Dorian's heard and thrown it away. 

But worst of all had been losing his admiration and love for his father. That he had even considered putting his own son through a blood ritual made him feel sick and that Rilienus had betrayed him to his father and apparently was fine with this just made it unbearable.

„You are no son of mine!“ He could still hear his father's voice shouting with disappointment. Not for the first time tears pooled in Dorian's eyes as his memories tormented him at night. When would he finally be able to leave his past behind? Would he ever be able to forget them? To forgive them? Would he ever find it in himself to trust once more? 

The winter nights had grown long and rather chilly with no one to warm his bed even for a few hours. As much as Dorian longed for company, the fear that anyone might be one of his father's spies kept him from getting any closer to any stranger than absolutely necessary.

The only new company he had picked up and frequently shared his nights with was a bottle of wine, or two or three more and of late a book he had purchased. 

Usually he saw no point in reading novels but recently the name Varric Tethras had been highly praised in every book store he came across and at least for a while Dorian wanted to lose himself in the life of someone else. 

He hadn't even finished reading the first page of “The Champion Of Kirkwall” and had already been captured enough to forget about his own sorrows. He had no clue if this Hawke was even real, but reading about the adventures of another mage from the south was oddly relaxing and distracted his mind. 

As long as the words on the page filled his fantasy and carried him far away to another's life he could feel happy again. He found it strange how attached he had grown to the characters, well aware that they probably didn't even exist and yet only a few pages in the death of poor Bethany and the valiant Wesley had moved him deeply.

With every chapter, every page, every word he had lost himself more in the tale and the life of it's heroes. He locked himself in his rented room for hours, doing nothing but consume the book. 

He had to admit that this Varric really had a great talent for describing everything in such detail that he felt just as real as if it was his own memory. He could see Kirkwall although he'd never been there, smell the dirty streets even feel Hawke's pain and struggle.

Dorian's tongue darted out to moist his dried lips as he turned the page. He imagined the piercing blue eyes, the shining white armour and the hair, deep red like a well age wine of the new archer who had just entered the story. Dorian had made it a habit to take a moment just picturing what was described every time a new character had showed up or a different location was introduced. 

He could almost see the burning passion and deep sorrow and gnawing hunger for revenge in those eyes, beautiful and deep like the sea. 

His focus returned to the page and he continued, despite sleep starting to make his eyelids feel heavy. 

Sebastian. His eyes feel shut for a moment, his body trying to force him to sleep. Sebastian Vael. He was a prince! Prince of Starkhaven. He faintly remembered reading about the Vael family once. Was Sebastian real?

Dorian was unable to fight his tiredness any more. For the first time in a long while his lips curled into a little smile as he nuzzled his pillow, his thoughts still lingering on the image the words had created in his mind. A beautiful prince in shining white armour. He couldn't care less how foolish and maybe childish his fantasies were. He wanted to read more about the man but sleep had finally claimed him.

***

Skilled fingers found their way into the silky pants Dorian wore to bed, teasingly dancing over the sensitive skin down towards the heat between his legs. It had been a while since his body had last demanded any attention of this sort. He surely wouldn't let this chance go to waste before pain of the past caught up with him again. 

The tip of his cock was already leaking by the time his thumb rubbed across the slid with gentle pressure before the rest of his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft that desperately longed for attention. 

So good. Dorian let his eyes flutter shut to focus more on the sensation his hand was giving him while the other roamed over his chest. Teeth dug into his lower lip as vivid image of a handsome, blue-eyed man appeared in his mind. 

„Please don't stop.“ he whispered barely audible as his hand slowly worked up and down his hard shaft and then he realised who the stranger in his thought was. „Do with me as you please, my prince.“ Dorian whimpered and felt his cock twitch in his hand as he imagined it to be Sebastian who stroked him.

What a foolish thing to pleasure himself to the image of an imaginary prince he knew nothing about, but he felt too good to stop. How those sweet lips could feel on his skin, how those royal hands worked him like he was all that mattered and oh how his hot mouth would feel around him, taking him deep. 

Dorian's hips buckled, a muffled moan escaping his lips as he stroked himself faster, teasing him a little just the way he liked it. „Sebastian~“ he panted heavily as his climax finally washed over him. He let the mental image of the prince lead him through the afterglow. 

Once Dorian had washed himself properly he couldn't wait to return to his book and read more about the man he had shared he morning with – at least in thought – and prayed he would not grow to dislike his prince.

Varric hadn't let him down and praying seemed the right thing to so. That Sebastian was a devoted man of the chantry just made him even more appealing, a forbidden fruit he could never have, but no one could take him from his fantasy. 

Dorian continued to spend more time with his book than anything else. The more he read about the young archer the harder it was to get him out of his mind. He felt utterly stupid for developing a crush on a character in a book. A character who might be completely made up. Yet he couldn't help but think of him, even when his nose wasn't buried in his tome. 

More than once had the handsome prince become the object of his fantasies when he longed for bodily pleasure. Sebastian was his little secret. Sebastian wouldn't betray him and his father would never find out about the prince of his dreams.

As he was nearing the end of “The Champion Of Kirkwall” his curiosity had grown too great. He simply had to find out how much of this story was true, if Sebastian was real. Not that it would change anything, but he needed to know.

The city library held endless records on royal bloodlines of even the smallest countries in Thedas so reading up about a royal family proved an easy task. Dorian held his breath and his fingers ran across the names of the Vael family on the parchment and then he felt like his heart stopped. There he was black on white. Sebastian Vael, youngest son and only survivor of the royal family, heir to the throne of Starkhaven. 

After staring at the same for several minutes, he leafed through the family record to see what else he could learn that he didn't already now. Whatever the source for this record was, Dorian was impressed to find how well it matched Varric's tale. He flipped the page again and a shiver went down his spine as the five pairs of eyes of the royal family portrait stared at him from the parchment. 

„9:30 Dragon, Royal Vael Family of Starkhaven“ read the caption underneath the print, decorated with the royal family crest. Although Dorian had never met Sebastian before, it took no effort to identify the young man standing in front of the queen as a younger version of the Sebastian he knew from Varric's tales. How right he had been about all the details, the slight bent in his nose, the narrow chin and his eyes in a shade of blue he just wanted to lose himself in forever. 

But what now? Now that he knew the man of his dreams existed, what would he do? What hope would the runaway son of a Tevinter magister have with a prince of another country who had devoted himself to the chantry – the chantry of the south – and who probably wasn't even interested in men to begin with. 

According to the most recent entry in the book Sebastian had returned to Starkhaven. Had he left the Chantry? Maybe “The Champion Of Kirkwall” would give more insight. Maybe he even was the ruling prince by now? 

Dorian took a deep breath and slammed the book shut which earned him an angry look from another visitor of the library would devotedly studied nearby. Pursing his lips he put the book back where it belonged. This had gone far enough. He should just finish Varric Tethras' tale and then forget about the handsome prince.


	2. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian meets the prince of his fantasies in a way he hadn't expected.

Against expectations Dorian had not been able to banish Sebastian from his mind once he had finished reading about Kirkwall's Champion and his companions. On the contrary he had begun re-reading all the parts that included the handsome archer and beyond all reason or logic he now found himself on the way to Starkhaven. 

What would he do? What would he say if he would manage to see him at all? Dorian had no idea, but simply couldn't bring himself to turn around. It was not like he had anywhere else to go anyway. Even if he could just catch a distant glance at his prince the journey would have been worth it.

His heart jumped as the tall city wall of Starkhaven's came in his view, resting at the foot of the mountains. This was Sebastian's home. This was the area he most likely grew up in. Looking up Dorian imagined young Sebastian playing on the battlements, practising his bow from somewhere up there. And then the noises of a lively city washed over him.

The one thing Dorian had never been able to picture properly was Sebastian's voice. He had no idea what a Starkhaven accent sounded like, but now that he was here he would soon get the idea. 

Dorian marvelled at the architecture and the high, rounded gates. It reminded him of home and yet everything looked more inviting and gentle. 

Once he had found an inn where he could leave his horse and belongings he rushed out to see more of the city. Any child could point out that the enormous building within the most inner ring of the city was the royal palace. Gazing up the straight wall and at the palace beyond Dorian wondered if Sebastian was somewhere in there right now. 

His eyes fixed on the palace he continued to stroll along the narrow street. Despite the lack of space he had never felt so free before. Away from Tevinter and all the Magisters and mages he couldn't trust, away from everything he knew and everything that kept reminding him of the past. This was a new start. This was where he wanted to be.

“Oh I am so sorry.” he mumbled, still half lost in his thought as he accidentally bumped into someone, but froze on the spot when he realised who that someone was. Dorian wanted to fall to his knees and melt under the gaze of those beautiful azure gems.

But then he suddenly shot around. Something felt wrong. Someone was preparing a powerful spell but amidst so many people it was impossible to see who or for what purpose. Just in time he had grabbed his staff and conjured a protective barrier around the prince and himself as powerful bolts of lightning were directed at Sebastian. Part of the lightning bounced off, striking a barrel nearby instead. Dorian had not quite figured out yet where the attack had come from. 

Another spell was send their way and Dorian countered it before it could reach Sebastian, a storage crate going up in flames. Before he could take on the magical assassin the archer he had just protected was already aiming his bow and Dorian watched in amazement when the arrow found it's target on a distant roof and the dead body of the attacking mage tumbled lifeless to the ground.

“Apostate!” Dorian could hear more and more voices around them shout and before he had realised what was going on he had been surrounded and captured by several templars, blocking his view from the prince. 

His body felt cold and energyless as all mana drained from his body. What sorcery was this? He had never felt like this before. There was no magic left to protect himself. “I am no apostate! Let me go!” Dorian shouted angrily, winding in his shackles as he was dragged off. One of the templars struck him across the face and he could taste blood on his swollen lip. Before he could say another word a cloth was forced between his lips gagging him.

This was clearly not how he had pictured his visit to Starkhaven or how he would meet Sebastian. He his wonderful prince in his shining white armour ordered his capture? Was protecting the prince a crime? But then again after all he had read about the Kirkwall mages and what Anders had done, what else had he expected he would do to a mage? This was exactly what he deserved for running after his stupid dreams.

His staff locked away he was alone in his dirty cell, still bound and gagged, all dignity and pride taken from him as he lay there in silence. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed until a far too gentle and praising voice for such an environment addressed him.

“You are a brave man.”

Dorian looked up, his heart melting at the sight of Starkhaven's prince. His voice was more beautiful that he could have ever imagined and he had spoken to him. Him! Dorian wanted to make a witty reply but found himself still gagged and unable to form any words.

“Come here.”

Dorian shuffled closer the the bars and he saw Sebastian's long fingers reach behind his head to untie the gag. 

“Who are you?”

“My...” Dorian started, but his jaw ached and he needed a moment before he could continue. “My name is Dorian of house Pavus, my prince.” he said bowing low, less out of formality and more to hide the blush that he could feel rising to his cheeks. Whatever he had imagined his meeting with Sebastian to be like, this had clearly never crossed his thoughts.

“You are a mage?”

It was less of a question. The answer was obvious to anyone who had witnessed the assassination attempt. 

“Yes, my prince. I... came from Tevinter to visit Starkhaven.” he replied, his gaze still lowered to the ground until fingers far softer than they had any right to be made him look up. 

“Tevinter?” Sebastian asked with a grudge in his voice that had not shown before. “Why?”

Dorian's heart raced. What should he answer to this? The truth? 

“I wanted to see you...r city.” he managed.

“Are you a blood mage?”

“What? No. Neither in the way the southerners define the term no in the way we speak about it in Tevinter.”

“Who was the man who attacked me?” Sebastian continued his interrogation. Dorian didn't mind as long as it meant he got to hear this lovely voice. 

“I don't know. It was a skilled mage but I couldn't say any more. I was unable to see their face and I doubt even then I would have been any the wiser regarding their identity.”

“How convenient of you to be there just at the right time and place to save me.”

“I just arrived. I had no idea you would be...”

“Yet you know very well who I am?”

Dorian gulped. “I...” How was he going to explain this? “I read the tales about the Champion and your adventures.” he admitted. It wasn't a lie and yet not the whole truth.

“Varric's stories have made it that far north?” There was an amused chuckle in Sebastian's voice and Dorian was sure if he weren't already on his knees they would have given in to such a divine sound. His throat tight he managed to nod. 

“Is that why you saved me?”

Dorian found himself nod again and bowed once more. “My prince... if protecting your Highness is a crime in your country then I will gladly pay for my sins, for my heart could not bear to see such beauty needlessly vanish from this bitter world.”

He risked to glance up where only silence followed his words. Maybe Sebastian considered his punishment? 

“You are a most curious man, Dorian.” 

He had said his name! Dorian felt like a dirty puddle on the floor that had been noticed by the royal man. 

“If you hadn't noticed, men in the south fear mages for the power your kin possesses, more so after what happened in Kirkwall and yet you risked everything by protecting me. The Maker must have send you to be there when you were and you have my thanks.”

Dorian savoured any word that left those divine lips he had dreamed about for so long. If this was his end he would gladly accept it but Sebastian didn't sound like punishment was what he had in mind.

“Guards. Release the man. I want him to join me for supper to thank my protector.” With that Sebastian gave Dorian a slight nod and then turned. Dorian's eyes grew wide as he watched him leave until the guards who came to release him had blocked his sight.

Once untied and released Dorian was led to a room to wash and change into formal attire suitable for the court. His mind tried to work through the events of the day to comprehend what had happened. 

He was sure his smile looked utterly stupid as he thanked the Maker for letting him meet the prince of his dreams but then his expression changed with the painful awareness that this would make it even harder to get the man out of his mind. His silky voice, the grace and elegance of his posture and the mercy he had for him. He had been such a fool to come here.

“Serah Pavus, please follow me.” a servant called out to him from the door. Hastily Dorian twirled his moustache into form once more and straightened his new robes. He was led through several long lantern lit corridors until he was sure he would never find the way back to his previous room alone. 

He was surprised to find so little decoration in a palace, the corridors barely wide enough to let 3 men walk shoulder to shoulder. No rich carpets, no paintings, no hunting trophies. The servant bowed, eyeing Dorian suspiciously, as they entered a large, white hall. Tall marble pillars supported the ceiling and several long windows lit the room with the light of the setting sun. A long table was placed in the centre of the room and again Dorian was surprised to find no decoration at all, save one white stature of Andraste. 

It was easy to point out which chair was reserved for the prince but not knowing what other guests would fill all the other chairs Dorian didn't want to make any false assumptions and choose a seat that might offend someone with a higher status, so he patiently stood and waited. 

It couldn't have been more than a minute or two before Sebastian entered the hall. He was still wearing the splendid white armour with gold elements, just as Varric had described him, but this seemed to be a more leisurely version that allowed more comfort. A fine fur lined his neck and brought out the beautiful features of his face even more.

“Please.” Sebastian said with a soft smile indicating the seat next to him as he sat down. 

Dorian just stared at him in disbelieve. Did he not expect any other guests? Maybe seating order didn't have the same meaning in Starkhaven? The servant pulled out the chair on Sebastian's left and Dorian sat down. 

“I hope the robes are to your liking?” 

“I have to admit the style is new to me, but I can not complain.” 

A dish was placed in front of them and the servant distributed a portion to both plates.

“Is that the famous Starkhaven fish-pie?” Dorian asked with delight. Having spend most of his life at the coast he was rather fond of seafood and was curious what southerners could cook up.

Sebastian was pleased to see that he could share his personal favourite dish with someone who seemed to appreciate it.

“It's good to have company for once.” Sebastian said after a while. 

“I actually expected you would have more guests, but it seems like the only company you usually have is Andraste herself. I could imagine worse dinner guests.” Dorian replied with a playful tone.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to look at the beautifully carve stature of the Maker's bride. “You are certainly right. Maybe I should pick a different seat when eating alone.” A small smile crept onto his lips. “Tell me, Dorian, do you believe in the Maker?”

“I should have expected you would asked that sooner or later.” Dorian said scratching his cheek. “I may have a different opinion than the people in the south, but it might surprise you that I do believe in the Maker and Andraste.” Considering what he knew about Sebastian's past however he didn't want to elaborate further that he wasn't supporting any form of the Chantry as such. “I would like to believe that He has sent me here, simply to provide protection when your highness needed it.”

Sebastian's soft smile made Dorian's knees grow weak again and he was grateful for being seated. “It lightens my heart to hear you say such a thing. People outside of the Imperium are not too fond of mages, especially in times like these, yet I cannot deny that only a mage could have protected me from those attacks. Maybe the Maker really did sent you. But you should be careful with your magic. In your home it might be save to openly speak about or to demonstrate your powers but let me tell you if you would have tried to protect anyone else but the royal heir to the throne this might have ended rather differently for yourself.”

“Even if it would have meant my execution, I would be no regret in saving your life, prince or not.” Dorian said once he had regained his composure. As if by accident he let his pinky brush Sebastian’s hand as he reached for his wine. “Maybe it's not custom here, but let's toast on the Maker for sending me to your aid.” he suggested rising his glass. 

Sebastian followed his suggestion before they both drank. “After all I have heard about Tevinter and the mages there, I have to admit your surprise me, Dorian.”

“Only in positive ways I hope.” Dorian replied with a wink.

Another sweet chuckle escaped the prince's throat. “Yes, indeed.”

Dorian wanted to forget the world around him and simply get lost forever in those gentle, azure eyes. He wished the time magic he had researched would be more than just theory and he could simply stop time to stare at his prince as long as he wanted. 

“Are you planning to stay in Starkhaven?” the archer inquired once they had finished their meal pulling Dorian out of his dreamy thoughts. 

“That depends on how welcome I am.” 

“Truly a fair point. There is not much safety for mages during these times...” Sebastian seemed to consider something before he continued. “You wouldn't have any interest in a position as bodyguard, would you?”

“Bodyguard?” Dorian repeated surprised. “As in... your bodyguard, your highness?” 

“You've already saved my life once. It would only be fair to offer such a position.”

“I am honoured by your trust in my abilities and intentions.” Dorian said still overwhelmed. Oh how his father would despise to find out his son was now serving a foreign prince! He would see his prince in shining white armour every day and protect him instead of being protected as the fairytale might suggest. 

Before he knew it he had pushed back his chair and knelt next to the prince. “I said it before and I meant every word. I would gladly give my life to protect you, your highness.”

“I hope it doesn't have to be that dramatic.” Sebastian responded rather light-heartedly and placed a hand on Dorian's shoulder. “So be it then.”

 

What had he gotten himself into this time? He could hardly take his eyes off the man, how was he supposed to spot a threat? “Oh, Dorian you utter fool” he murmured to himself after a servant had picked up his belongings and horse from the inn and appointed him a room. The room was almost the size of the one back home in Qarinus, modest in comparison, but a lot more comfortable than the inn. It had a second door that led to the room next door which he was informed was Sebastian’s chamber.

How was he supposed to contain himself, knowing the man he desired more than anything else slept next door? 

He would receive his schedule and introduction to his new position in the morning, but Dorian couldn't find the sleep he desperately needed after such a long and eventful day. He stared at the ceiling and could hear the archer speak to him in his mind, he would close his eyes and see the handsome face adorned with a little smile. 

No one would know if the second door in his room would quietly open as the prince tiptoed to his bed. His silky hair would shimmer in the moonlight as he leaned over Dorian, his piercing eyes shining like stars. He could take what he wanted, claim Dorian's lips with his own, a firm hand pinning Dorian to the bed while the other impatiently disrobed him. How long had it been since Sebastian had last shared a bed with someone? 

Dorian covered his mouth with his own palm to muffle any sound he might be unable to hold back. Surely Sebastian would be impatient, pressing his hot body against Dorian's, filling him with need. Dorian's free hand had started to rub his erection through his pants but then he suddenly halted and gazed towards Sebastian's door. What if he really would come in and found him like this?

He searched for one of his handkerchiefs and then retreated back under his duvet. He shouldn't leave that kind of mess in his new bed if he wanted to make an acceptable impression. 

Once his hand had returned to cover his mouth his fantasies returned. Sebastian would make sure he would remain quiet so no one would come in. His hip jerked up at the thought of how much power the man now had over him. How he wanted to taste him, to feel him, to be owned and ruled by his prince! 

All he could think about as the friction of the silky handkerchief slowly started to cloud his mind was the naked body of the prince above him. He wanted to touch and kiss and lick every inch but Sebastian wouldn't let him, still holding Dorian firmly in place as his royal hand would wrap around both of them.

Dorian pressed his hand tighter to his mouth, afraid a loud moan would betray his actions. If his prince could do so much to him with only his hands... 

The hand around his shaft squeezed slightly, rubbing him faster as he tried to suppress any noise. His throat felt thick and try, his heart was racing, his toes curling with pleasure as the Sebastian in his mind continued to stroke both of them. Dorian desperately wanted him to moan, how he would sound groaning with lust into Dorian's ear as he came? Dorian shuttered in pleasure as his orgasm took him, milking himself dry into the handkerchief.

He shot another glance at the door once he had returned from his hights, finding it still shut without anyone leaning in the door frame. His head dropped back onto his pillow as he sighed with relieve. Thank the Maker!


	3. By Your Side

The introduction to Sebastian's daily schedule and duties was rather dull. Dorian was informed during which times he would be required and when he could spend his time freely. He had also received a document written and signed by Sebastian himself and made official with the royal Vael seal should anyone question his presence. Part of him still couldn't belief he was now serving the man of his wet dreams while the rest of him just went with the flow, curious where his life would lead him.

Later in the afternoon they had gone to see the mage tower. Dorian was impressed to see how quickly the tower had been rebuild after the burn down a few years back. It was his first time to visit a mage circle outside of Tevinter. Of course it wasn't as luxurious and impressive as a Tevinter circle but not as bad as he had imagined from tales in “The Champion of Kirkwall”. Technically the newly build circle of Starkhaven didn't even exist anymore, yet all mages that remained with the circle went about their daily business as usual, despite being officially called “Apostates”.

Dorian shuttered when he came across the templars and cold shiver running down his spine as he remembered the mana drain from the previous day with horror. He could see why the mages feared them and a handful of southern templars could surely spice up things back home if it should come to this. 

Although he had enjoyed the initial attention everyone paid him, he was glad when they returned back to the palace. He attended two guest seeking the prince's audience, in which he did nothing but standing behind Sebastian watching for any potential threat and more often then not adoring the pretty view he had of the prince.

Seeing him day in day out would surely drive him crazy in time if he did not get any more out of this.

The royal duties out of the way Sebastian was longing for so action himself and went to practice his archery. Technically Dorian's presence had not been required but he was curious and watching him with his bow was surely more entertaining than political and religious talks. Recently the two topics had become more and more intertwined anyway. 

The mage could only marvel at Sebastian's precision with his bow. He could clearly see that he had been practising from a young age on. “I've never met anyone that talented with a bow.” Dorian applauded from the side. 

“Would you like to try?”

“Me? Please don't mock me, my prince.” He would never get tired of calling him that, but the thought of a physical weapon like this actually intimidated him more than he had thought. 

“I mean it! Come on.” Sebastian said, his mood a lot better now that he had freed himself from the frustrations of the day. 

Hesitantly Dorian inched a little closer. Sebastian handed him the bow and talked him through his posture and how to hold and work the weapon. “We'll try the target closest to us.” he instructed.

Dorian just hoped he wouldn't make an utter fool of himself. “Good body work. Now draw the bowstring slightly to take the tension. Up. Aim. Let your hand rest on your chin, hopefully without ruining your moustache.” 

Dorian couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the remark. “Elbow up.” Sebastian said firmly, his fingers gently adjusting Dorian's arm to the correct position. 

“Take a deep breath and then let go.” the prince said and Dorian was rather grateful that he had been reminded to breathe at all. His finger were rather shaking as he let go, the arrow striking the ground just beneath the actual target. 

“Not too bad for the start.” 

“Have you started like this?”

“Worse.” Sebastian laughed as he remembered how desperately he had trained every day.

“Let's try again.” he suggested as he led Dorian through it once more, his hands this time guiding every move, adjusting his hips, gently pressing into the small of his back to ensure he was standing upright, his hand on Dorian's leading him through the shot. 

Did he have any clue what he was doing to him? He sharply pulled in air to fill his lungs and fuel his racing heart. Sebastian had been an unreachable fantasy but his touches, scent and chuckles made this way too real. 

“Maybe I should leave archery to the one of us who's actually a good shot.” Dorian said, his second arrow hitting only the frame of his target. 

He turned to hand back the bow and noticed Sebastian was still close to him, not more than a foot away. He wished he could understand what thoughts lay behind those eyes that seemed to read him like a book. He could claim a kiss if he would just lean forward to capture those lips, but with all his willpower he managed to push back his desire. 

“I should not distract you any further from your practice.” Dorian said and hurriedly turned to return to his room. Andraste's ass how could so little touch turn him on so much? 

Once he had reached his room, he didn't loose and time to push down his pants and give himself what he had been longing for. 

 

The next few days had not been any easier on him. He was probably imagining that Sebastian was actually seeking his company more and more, yet Dorian couldn't resist small teases and flirts with the prince. For all he knew the archer was only interested in women, if any partner at all. Was he still keeping to his vows after he had returned to his homeland?

“Dorian?”

“Yes, my prince?” the mage replied rather startled as he was addressed on their way back towards their chambers. 

“Do you enjoy staying?”

“What could I possibly not enjoy about being at your side?” Dorian replied with a playful grin. 

“The things you say! My home has been so empty until you came...”

Dorian gulped. Sebastian's voice suggested that this was more serious that he had expected. 

“Does it remind you of... the loss of your family?” 

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, but that's not really my point. Everyone is so distant since my return. I had no one to turn to than the Maker. But with you it's different...”

“Oh you would not like Tevinter courts then.” Dorian couldn't help but put humour in his response to stop himself from interpreting too much in those words. 

“Why? Are you playing a colder and more magic version of the Orlesian Game?”

“That probably describes it far better than you think. I almost miss the court intrigue here. You know when I accepted the position, I had actually expected more assassination attempts.”

“And still you accepted?”

“How could I refuse?” Dorian asked as they stopped in front of Sebastian's door. 

“Will you come in and talk with me a little longer?”

“Your wish is my command.” Dorian replied and followed him in, excitement growing inside him. He had only seen the room briefly once before, during his tour around the castle.

“Don't you miss anyone back in Tevinter?” Sebastian asked as he sat down at the edge of his bed for lack of any other place to sit. 

Dorian thought for a moment staring at the large painting depicting Archon Hessarian at Andraste's execution. “I do miss Felix.” he finally replied and Sebastian motioned him to sit next to him. So much for getting into the prince's bed.

“Who is he?”

“Felix is the son of... the man who was my personal tutor.”

“Was? What happened?”

When Sebastian had suggested talk he clearly had not expected to discuss his own past. “He turned into more of a madman when his son got sick.”

“Felix is sick? Can he not be cured?”

“Unless you know a cure for the blight, I am afraid not.” Dorian answered with a sad smile. Who knew if Felix was even still alive?

“The blight? How would he even survive that long?”

“I don't know. Alexius tried all sorts of magic to save him or at least give him more time, but to be honest I don't want to know any more about fathers using blood magic on their sons.” Dorian said, his voice cracking and almost dying before he had even finished his sentence. 

Sebastian rested his hand on Dorian's shoulder to comfort him, understanding better than to asked more about this.

“The Maker has led you hear to find a better way in your life.” 

“I admire your unshakable faith in the maker.” Dorian managed to say although his voice sounded way more fragile than he'd liked to admit. “I'm not sure I could have done the same after losing my whole family like that... not that I'm that close with them.”

“And yet you have not fully pushed them out of your heart.” Sebastian spoke with soft words and pulled him into a gentle embrace. 

Dorian could feel tears fill his eyes. Until that moment he had not realised how much he had longed for a simple, understanding embrace like this. He wrapped his arms around the man next to him, feeling his chest rise and sink against his. 

“I've avenged their deaths and yet it his difficult to find peace. I miss them. Why was I the only one who was spared? Why not anyone else in my stead?” 

“Only the Maker could truly answer that.” 

Considering how wet his shoulder started to feel after a while it seemed like the both had needed this more that either would have admitted. 

“You will no longer bear your burden alone.” Dorian finally whispered and turned slightly to kiss the tears from Sebastian's cheek. Maybe the Maker could listen, but He could not provide a hug or comfort like this. Sebastian pressed a little closer, his fingers digging into the fabric of Dorian's clothes. 

“I'll do my best to avoid getting killed to protect you.” the mage finally suggested with a more light-hearted voice to lift the mood and sure enough drew a chuckle from the prince in his arms. 

“Don't leave me, Dorian. I have no one else here.” Sebastian whispered and pressed his swollen lips on Dorian's. 

For a moment Dorian felt his heart skip a beat and any other time he might have replied to such a kiss with heat and desire but right now all he wanted was a kiss more gentle than any he had ever shared, before he pulled Sebastian back into a tight hug. 

“I won't leave you. I promise.” Dorian replied. For what felt like an eternity the men just sat in silence in each other's arms, providing the much needed comfort neither of them had had in a long time. 

In the end both men had simply shed the majority of their clothes without any thought of this being an erotic act of any sort. They simply huddled together in Sebastian's bed to fall asleep arm in arm, providing each other company and comfort until sleep had taken them.


	4. Pleasant surprises

Dorian woke to a pleasant fragrance. It smelled like a mix of burned wax, sandalwood induced soap a hint of incense and a kind of fruit he couldn't quite place. It reminded him of the smell in a ceremonial hall back home, maybe the smell of a chantry? 

No, it was the scent that usually filled Sebastian's prayer room. Oh sweet Sebastian. 

Dorian took another noseful of the bewitching scent and nuzzled closer into his pillow, unwilling to get up just yet. Suddenly he jerked open his eyes widely when the realisation hit that this wasn't a pillow at all but the prince of his dreams whom he was serving now as a bodyguard, right here in his arms. 

Sweet Maker, this was not really happening, was it?

He pulled back slightly but couldn't quite manage to escape the gentle, yet firm grip of the still sleeping archer. 

His face looked so peaceful in his sleep. All the pain of the past gone, no sign of the burden of having to rule a whole country which he had never been properly trained for. He looked as if the Maker himself held his protective hand over him to shield him from any harm or worries of the world.

Carefully Dorian stroked one of the loose deep red chestnut strands of hair from his face. Day in day out he kept them so neatly combed back, but right now they were an adorable mess. Dorian's own unstyled hair probably didn't look any better.

Seeing his untroubled face so close filled his chest with incredible warmth. Memories of the past night came back bit by bit, how they had trusted each other so conditionlessly, how weak they both were deep down and how they longed for a bit of comfort they usually would be too afraid to ask from anyone else. 

It had been a completely new level of intimacy that Dorian was not used to at all. The kiss they had shared, what had it meant?

As much as he had desired the prince in the past, he could not risk to lose the man who was sleeping in his arms by some foolish, lust-driven action. 

He desperately wanted to taste those soft lips once more, yet the thought that Sebastian might push him away made his chest tighten so much that he felt like it might crush his heart. 

Carefully Dorian caressed the cheek of the sleeping man and it almost felt like he was leaning into his touch ever so slightly. 

He had sworn to himself not to get too attached to anyone again. He could not bear being left for a second time like Rilienus had left him. When he looked at Sebastian his relationship with Rilienus seemed to be nothing more like a ghost of his past. He was drawn to the prince in a way he felt unable to resist. 

Dorian knew he really should stop while he still could and with all his willpower he could manage to pull back his hand from Sebastian's cheek. 

“Please don't stop.” the prince mumbled with a sleepy voice and reached up to lead Dorian's hand back to his cheek. 

Dorian panicked a little that his action had been discovered, knowing this should not continue, yet how could he refuse his prince's request? And Sebastian made sure he remained and wouldn't just run. 

“You keep surprising me.” Sebastian whispered as he opened his eyes. Dorian felt naked under his beautiful gaze, his heart thumping madly in his chest. 

“The things I could do to your body might surprise you, too.” Dorian joked with a seducive grin. Dirty jokes gave him a sense of familiarity and made him feel save.

“Oh? What kind of things specifically?” the prince asked while his hand leisurly travelled down Dorian's chest. 

“Please don't tempt me if you don't mean it.” Dorian replied, his voice a raspy wimper. 

“And what if I do?” The innocence in Sebastian's voice drove Dorian almost crazy. How could he say such things?

“Maker preserve me.” Dorian murmured before he crushed his lips against Sebastian's with all the passion he had been holding back. The prince would see what he got for teasing him like that. 

To his surprise the archer pulled him closer, responding to his kiss longingly. Dorian could tell those lips were very skilled and knew well what they were doing, even if a bit out of practice, moving against Dorian's, claiming, teasing, exploring, demanding. A muffled moan escaped Dorian's throat as the pleasure of the kiss went straight to his groin. 

Sebastian was a better kisser than he had ever imagined and he almost felt guilty when he remembered how many times he had imagined them kissing. 

Their tongues intertwined and danced in a passionate battle for dominance. Dorian could not control his passion any longer, rolling around in the sheets he ended up on top of Sebastian, both of them panting.

Dorian could feel that he wasn't the only one who was aroused by this sudden heat between them. 

“Sebastian...?” Dorian said looking down at the man underneath him. “Are you sure you want this?”

“How could I push away the man the Maker has sent to me?” 

Dorian couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Does the Maker even allow...?”

Dorian was silenced by a finger on his lips before he could finish his sentence. Seeing those wonderful, azure eyes now grown so dark and filled with such lust should not be legal! 

“My prince, I have dreamed of you for longer than you can imagine.” Dorian blurted out. Was this one of his dreams, too? It surely didn't feel like one as Sebastian started to rock his hips against Dorian's. 

A pink tongue licked over Sebastian's lips, his eyes still fixed on Dorian. “Still planning to surprise me?” 

Dorian captured his sweet mouth once more in a passionate kiss, before he slowly worked his way down the white flesh, to taste every inch of the man he desired. 

“I did not expect you to like men this way.” Dorian hummed before he started sucking at a hardened nipple. 

“Maybe... ughn... I like _you_ this way.” Sebastian admitted with flushed cheeks. 

Dorian was sure this was a sight even the Maker himself may get jealous of, but he was less sure what to make of his statement. 

The hand in his hair told him that whatever it meant, Sebastian was clearly enjoying this. Dorian sunk his tongue into Sebastian's belly button while his hands travelled further down to explore more of this divine body. “I want to taste you, my prince.” 

Sebastian was nodding eagerly.

This was an invitation Dorian clearly could not refuse and a moment later he was already mouthing him through the fabric of his small clothes. 

Sebastian wimpered weakly in attempt to remain quiet but rose his hips to make clear what he wanted and Dorian was more than pleased to follow the silent request. 

“Maker!” Dorian gasped at the sight. “No wonder you were popular with the ladies in your youth!”

“Varric put that in the book, too? Maker, nothing is safe with that dwarf!” 

Dorian chuckled with delight before he started to kiss down his hip and then along his inner thigh, down on the left and back up on the right, watching Sebastian's reactions carefully. This sight was way too precious to miss any of it. 

“Just imagine the dwarf would know what is happening right now.” 

Sebastian swollowed down another moan as Dorian's flat tongue suddenly licked along the full length of his cock. If he had not been fully hard before, now he surely was. 

Happy with the result Dorian let his lips slide over the head, taking him in just enough to enjoy the full taste. The prince was winding with pleasure under him, his fist twisted in the sheets as Dorian hungrily started to lick and suck to his hearts content. 

Sebastian was panting rather heavily when Dorian's wonderful mouth was gone, but he felt too shaky to form any words. It had been far too long for him since he last enjoyed any pleasures of such sort.

Dorian just gave him a brief smirk before his head disappeared between Sebastian's legs once more, gently yet skillfully starting to suck at his balls, taking in one and then the other. 

“Maker!” Sebastian threw his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. 

Dorian couldn't help but chuckle, the vibration going straight into Sebastian's sack. 

He savoured the knowledge that he could make his prince react like this and continued his sweet treatment, purposfully avoiding his cock. His hands explored the muscles on his well trained torso a little longer and then took his hips in a firm grip. He lifted one of Sebastian's legs over his shoulder to make his work easier as his tongue started to penetrate him just below his balls. Gentle lips kissed the prince's perineum succeeded by teasing licks from the cheeky tip of a tongue, making him sqirm in pleasure. He wanted more. He needed more!

The hand in Dorian's hair tightened as another string of muffled moans reached his ear, trying to urge him on. 

“Your body is just glorious, your Highness.” Dorian purred happily before he finally returned to the neglected shaft, teasingly kissing it's tip, greedily sucking away the leaking white drops before he swollowed him as deep as his throat would let him take the prince. Maker, he felt so good, so large, filling him so well! 

Sebastian struggled to remain quiet as the other started to bob his head around him, the tight heat flooding his whole body. It wasn't his first time to be in someones mouth, but no one had been as skilled as the mage. No one had ever kindled such desire and pleasure in him. He wanted more, yet he wasn't sure how much he would be able to take. 

Dorian enjoyed his part almost as much as the prince, but after a while his throat started to feel rather sore. Wrapping his hand around the base to stroke the now lubricated cock Dorian returned his whole focus to the head once more, licking off the bitter-sweet precum and letting his teeth carefully scratch the sensitive flesh every now and then. 

“Dorian~” Sebastian wimpered, the hand in his hair tightening once more to the point that it was almost painful. 

Dorian shuttered at the sound of his name and doubled his effort to give Sebastian all he had to offer as the prince thrusted into his mouth to take exactly what he needed. Dorian let him without resistance.

He wished he had a better view of Sebastian's face as another muffled, yet still loud groan emerged from the prince's lips and his seeds filled Dorian's mouth and throat, leaving Sebastian a panting and shaking mess. 

The mage hungrily swollowed all he was given and licked him clean, not wanting to forget the taste ever again. 

Licking his grinning lips Dorian moved up to snuggle into Sebastian's arms, his hand dreamily caressing the man's chest which had the same cute flushed skin as his cheeks.

The blissful yet shy smile on the prince's face was a picture for the ages. Sebastian pulled him into a brief, soft kiss once his breath had steadied a bit. “Maybe I should change my phrase to _'you continue to amaze me'_?”

“As you wish, my prince. I'll do my best to hold up to it.” Dorian hummed happily. 

Now that his focus was no longer on pleasuring the other, he started to realise how painfully tight his own smalls were. But he could wait if it meant he got to cuddle with this beautiful prince a little longer. 

Sebastian leaned back enjoying his afterglow and then started to press gentle kisses to Dorian's temple and neck, holding the Tevinter in his arms. It was hard to understand now, how he had denied himself such pleasure for so long for the Maker's – no the chantry's sake and at the same time he felt guilty for what had just happened. 

Sebastian re-assured himself that he was no longer a simple man of the chantry. He was a prince and the ruler of Starkhaven. No one could forbid him to indulge in worldly pleasures with Dorian. Being with him felt so right in his heart and yet he felt uneasy. 

Kissing along Dorian's jaw the archer captured the other's lips. The simple kiss soon heated with passion in attempt to push any negative thoughts or feelings away. Their tongues intertwined as he climbed on top of the mage, his fingers running through the silky, black hair. 

Sebastian had no experience with men but he was determinded to return the favour in one way or another. “Tell me what you want me to do.” he purred in Dorian's ear and let his hips rock rhythmically against the hard flesh underneath him before he nibbled at the soft earlobe. He only received a velvety moan and some words in Tevine that might as well have been a curse in response. 

Dorian wrapped his legs around the slender hips to gain more friction. His hands snaked around Sebastian's neck, holding him close as they continued to kiss sloppily with hunger for more until a knock on the door made them both freeze on the spot. “Your Highness?”

“One moment!” Sebastian called towards the door, climbing down from Dorian's hips. “I'm... having a… private discussion with my bodyguard. Can it wait?” he said, hastily pulling on some clothes. 

“The grand enchanter will be here to meet you in fifteen minutes.” the servent called from the other side of the door.

“Thank you for reminding me. We'll be there. You may leave.” Sebastian replied, his voice a lot firmer now. “I'm so sorry.” he mouthed almost soundlessly to Dorian and went about getting dressed. Dorian had no choice but to follow with a sigh and the hope they would continue later or another day.


End file.
